Darkness of The Sky
by bluepoku21
Summary: Bintang dan bulan hanya refleksi imajinatif dari diri mereka, bukan sesungguhnya. Jadi mereka berdua tak perlu bersusah payah menghancurkan langit malam yang kelam agar bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah untuk mereka nantinya./YAOI/Haemin fict!/DLRD.


"**Darkness of the Sky****"**

**Summary : **Bintang dan bulan hanya refleksi imajinatif dari diri mereka, bukan sesungguhnya. Jadi mereka berdua tak perlu bersusah payah menghancurkan langit malam yang kelam agar bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah untuk mereka nantinya.

**Warn : This is Haemin fict!  
**

**Rate : T**

…

Dingin.

Satu kata yang sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suhu udara saat ini. Entah karena apa, suhu udara Seoul malam ini bisa dikatakan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak menyusutkan niat seorang pemuda yang masih asik berdiri di balkon sembari menatap langit malam yang kelam. Kelam dan benar-benar kelam. Tentu saja, hal ini karena sama sekali tak ada apapun disana. Bintang dan bulan yang biasanya terpampang indah di langit sama sekali tak menampakkan dirinya. Hasilnya, pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat sebuah kanvas hitam yang tersaji di pandangannya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya sembari merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana udara dingin itu seakan menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

"Hae?" Sebuah teguran lembut dengan suara memastikan terdengar. Sang objek, hanya bisa melengokkan kepalanya melihat ke asal suara.

"Sungmin hyung?" Balas Donghae dengan senyumannya.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah Donghae dan berdiri di samping Donghae.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir indah seorang Lee Sungmin. Menumbuhkan seulas senyum tipis di bibir yang hampir membeku itu.

"Aku? Hanya menikmati udara malam." Jawab Donghae.

Sungmin menoleh tak senang saat mendengar jawaban Donghae. Hey, Sungmin masih memiliki otak untuk tidak berusaha menikmati udara malam yang seakan membunuhnya. Bahkan bukan hanya Sungmin yang berpikiran seperti itu, Sungmin yakin seluruh orang pasti berpendapat sama dengan Sungmin. Malam ini terlalu dingin untuk dinikmati udaranya. Ditambah lagi, langit benar-benar kosong. Membuat Sungmin agak tak betah berlama-lama berada di luar seperti ini.

"Menikmati? Apa maksudmu dengan menikmati, Hae? Lihatlah aku bahkan sudah memakai mantel tebal, tapi tetap saja aku merasa dingin. Dan kau, dengan santainya hanya memakai kaus seperti itu. kau mau bunuh diri, eoh?" Donghae beralih menatap ke arah hyungnya itu. Memang benar, Sungmin tengah memakai sebuah mantel yang cukup tebal. Sungmin saat ini sedang memakai piyama pink yang dilapisi mantel biru laut diatasnya. Benar-benar manis untuk ukuran namja. Donghae hanya menatap wajah Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali menatap langit. Membuat Sungmin mendesah sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Aku kan berbeda denganmu. Aku cukup kuat untuk berada di sini tanpa menggunakan mantel tebal seperti itu. Tenang saja." Ucap Donghae santai tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menatap jengkel ke arahnya. Jika saja Donghae melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin sekarang, bisa dijamin pipi Sungmin yang akan jadi 'korban' Donghae.

.

Hening.

.

Donghae masih setia menatap kegelapan di hadapannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sungmin agaknya mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan udara malam itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai menikmati apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Memandang langit. Hal bodoh yang sempat Sungmin caci dalam hati. Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit mencoba melakukan apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan. Ia penasaran dengan tingkah dongsaengnya yang sama sekali tak merasa bosan dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Bermodalkan penasaran itulah, Sungmin perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, mencoba menyelami dengan jelas makna dari kanvas hitam itu. Kanvas hitam yang membuat Donghae tenang ditengah udara malam yang sangat menusuk ini. Mengikuti apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan, Sungmin juga dengan perlahan mendekatkan tangannya pembatas balkon. Sungmin juga ingin berpegangan pada pembatas balkon, sama seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa kalau benda penyusun pembatas balkon itu terbuat dari besi.

"Ish.." Satu ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir Sungmin ketika tangannya berhasil menyentuh pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari besi itu. Besi, tentu saja keadaan besi itu benar-benar dingin. Sesuai dengan keadaan suhu sekitarnya. Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba membuat cukup banyak kalor untuk dirinya sendiri agar bisa menghangatkan tangannya yang seakan membeku.

Ringisan Sungmin rupanya tak cukup kecil untuk dapat Donghae dengar. Dengan segera, Donghae melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin saat melihat Sungmin yang tampak seperti orang bodoh. Jangan salah, dari awal Donghae memang memperhatikan dengan baik pergerakan Sungmin dengan sudut matanya. Jujur saja, ketika ia sadar Sungmin akan menyentuh pembatas balkon itu, ia sedikit khawatir. Namun ia ingin melihat reaksi namja manis itu setelahnya. Dan ternyata hasilnya benar-benar membuat Donghae tak tega. Donghae bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau hyungnya itu sama sekali tak tahan dengan suhu udara dingin seperti ini.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" Baiklah, Donghae benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Ne.." Jawab Sungmin sebisanya. Sungmin masih fokus dengan tangannya, ia masih mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk kedua tangannya. Untung saja, sebelumnya Sungmin sudah memakai kaos kaki sebagai penyelamat kedua kakinya.

Merasa tak tega, Donghae dengan perlahan menarik bahu Sungmin dan mendekap Sungmin lembut.

"H-hae?" Tenggorokan Sungmin tercekat. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan pergerakan tubuh Donghae yang betul-betul tak terduga. Sungmin bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang lebih saat ia berada dalam dekapan dongsaengnya ini.

"Letakkan tangan hyung di dadaku, hyung. Sepertinya cukup hangat untuk tanganmu." Ucap Donghae dengan pelan. Dengan ragu-ragu, kedua tangan Sungmin yang tadinya saling menangkup pun lepas. Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Donghaa. Meskipun Sungmin bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar karena gugup.

"Nah, sekarang dekatkan tubuhmu. Tubuh kita yang menempel, otomatis akan menghangatkan tangan hyung yang berada diantaranya." Sungmin hanya membeku ketika mendengar ucapan polos Donghae. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Posisinya saat ini sudah cukup membuatnya malu, ditambah dengan tangannya yang berada di dada Donghae.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari hyungnya, Donghae mendekap Sungmin lebih erat. Hal itu, membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin menempel dengannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Mengajak Donghae berbicarakah? Atau hanya diam saja seperti ini? Sungmin bingung. Namun diantara kebingungannya, Sungmin lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Donghae. Tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati 'kan? Toh, mereka hanya hyung dan dongsaeng yang saling menyayangi.

Gerakan simultan dari Sungmin membuahkan seulas senyum di bibir beku Donghae. Ia benar-benar menyesal tak menyuruh hyungnya ini untuk masuk ke dalam dan hanya membiarkannya di luar dengan keadaan suhu seperti ini. Donghae sedikit bingung dengan dirinya. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, ia dengan lembut mendekap hyungnya ini. Ah, Donghae benar-benar takut jika ada member Super Junior yang lain melihatnya sedang berpelukan dengan Sungmin hyung. Damn! Apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti? Dan Donghae tentu saja tak lupa dengan dongsaeng kesayangan Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan evil maknae itu jika tahu Donghae tengah mendekap hyungnya seperti ini.

Donghae tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Hae, kau benar-benar membeku. Kita sebaiknya masuk." Ucap Sungmin khawatir.

Sungmin benar-benar tak menyangka pipi Donghae bagaikan es batu saat ini. Dingin dan kaku. Sungmin tak tega melihatnya. Dasar bodoh, ia berusaha membuat Sungmin hangat, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah membeku layaknya es batu.

Sungmin mendesah ketika melihat Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Jarak wajah Sungmin dan Donghae memang dekat. Tapi, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Mereka cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan adegan kissing. Mereka masih menyadari jika mereka adalah bandmate, hyung-dongsaeng, dan berasal dari jenis kelamin yang sama. Sangat menggelikan jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

"Baiklah, kita masuk sekarang." Ucap Donghae setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang diantara mereka. Donghae melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan pelan sembari mengaitkan tangannya di jemari Sungmin.

Mereka berdua masuk dengan keadaan saling menggenggam.

.

.

"Sungmin? Donghae? Kalian dari mana saja?" Satu pertanyaan dengan makna khawatir terdengar jelas saat Sungmin dan Donghae masuk dalam dorm mereka. Sepertinya tak ada satu pun yang menyadari jika Sungmin dan Donghae baru saja sehabis 'menikmati' udara malam di balkon yang berada di luar dorm mereka.

"Kami dari balkon, hyung." Jawab Donghae dengan santai.

Yesung yang tadinya bertanya hanya mengangguk pelan saat mendengarkan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan dari dongsaengnya itu. Mata Yesung menyipit saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap dua manusia yang masih berada di depan pintu dengan pandangan menyidik. Membuat Sungmin dan Donghae gerah sendiri.

"Ada apa sih, hyung?" Tanya Donghae tak sabaran saat melihat Yesung menatap mereka sambil senyum-senyum aneh. Persis orang gila.

"Tangan kalian.." Ucap Yesung dengan nada menggantung. Donghae dengan polosnya kemudian menunduk menatap tangannya yang tengah menggenggam lembut tangan hyungnya, Lee Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Donghae, Sungmin hanya bisa menahan malunya ketika Yesung menyadari jika sedari tadi ia dan Donghae masih saling menggenggam erat.

"Err.. Aku masuk dulu. Annyeong~" Sebelum mengucapkan itu, Sungmin dengan canggung dan agak sedikit tak rela melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi sudah memberinya kehangatan. Meskipun mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari Donghae, Sungmin berusaha tak menggubrisnya. Ia terlalu canggung untuk mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yesung yang bisa saja berujung dengan menggodanya. Bisa saja setelah ini, Yesung akan menggoda Sungmin dan memberitahu kepada seluruh member tentang kejadian yang cukup 'bersejarah' malam ini.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Jadi, cerita denganku.." Ujar Yesung memecah kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka malam itu.

Saat ini, Yesung dan Donghae sedang bersantai dengan segelas kopi yang Yesung buat. Agaknya, kondisi Donghae saat ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tak membeku lagi. Tentu saja, di ruangan makan mereka terdapat alat penghangat ruangan yang sangat berfungsi dalam kondisi cuaca seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sungmin?" Sambung Yesung.

"Tak ada. Kami hanya mengobrol." Ucap Donghae lalu menyeruput kopinya. Ia meringis kecil ketika cairan yang disebut kopi itu menyentuh lidahnya. Sepertinya 'cairan' ini masih terlalu panas untuk bisa dikonsumsi.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku-ah, kami semua bahkan tahu hubunganmu dan Sungmin bisa dikatakan.. err.. kau tahu apa maksudku, Hae.." Ujar Yesung sedikit hati-hati. Memang benar, bukan rahasia lagi jika hubungan Sungmin dan Donghae tidak berjalan dengan baik. Mereka hanya saling menyapa sesekali, bahkan saling menghindar karena terlalu canggung untuk melakukan hal yang biasa disebut 'mengobrol'. Jika mereka berdua kelihatan dekat di atas panggung, percayalah itu hanya sebuah 'fanservice'. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Tak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba memperbaikinya, hyung. Aku pikir, aku terlalu berlebihan jika menjauhi Sungmin hyung hanya karena masalah yang sesungguhnya tak bisa dikatakan 'masalah'. Yang benar saja, aku terlalu bodoh jika menjauhinya hanya karena warna pink." Yesung terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae.

"Jadi, kau berkata bahwa kau dulunya bodoh , begitu?" Ejek Yesung sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Donghae.

"Mungkin.." Berbeda dari biasanya, Donghae hanya membalas dengan gurauan tak jelas dan diakhiri dengan desahan lelah. Yesung agak aneh dengan dongsaeng di hadapannya ini. Entah kenapa, Donghae sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Yesung melotot tak percaya ketika melihat Donghae menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk. Sejak kapan anak ini jadi suka dengan kopi?

"Aku mau tidur, hyung. Selamat malam." Dan dengan itu, Donghae meninggalkan Yesung di ruang makan itu.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

.

.

Sungmin menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Entahlah, ia hanya memandang langit yang tanpa bintang itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tertidur setelah ia 'melarikan diri' dari ruang utama dorm mereka tadi. Jadinya ia hanya bisa berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari menatap langit yang masih sama, tetap kelam. Sungmin benar-benar berharap akan ada bintang yang menggantung indah di langit. Namun, nihil. Langit itu masih tetap sama, hitam dan kelam. Lee Sungmin hanya satu dari banyaknya orang yang sangat menyukai bintang. Benda langit yang sangat indah bak permata ditengah lautan kegelapan. Yang bersinar terang, indah, dan menyejukan. Seperti orang banyak, ia bahkan tak jarang mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada bintang-bintang. Mudah, ia hanya perlu berdiri di balkon dan mulai berbicara dengan langit. Langit dengan permata, bintang.

Sungmin sangat menyukai bintang. Bintang seperti symbol dari rendah hati. Bintang yang sesungguhnya besar, hanya menampakkan dirinya dalam bentuk titik-titikan berlian. Seperti hukum alam, sesuatu yang baik pasti menghasilkan yang baik pula atau bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sama dengan bintang, karena 'kerendahan hati' ia bahkan jauh terlihat lebih indah saat ia terlihat dalam rupa titik-titikan itu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya saat merasa sedikit bosan dengan kanvas hitam yang memantul di kedua bola mata indahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dongsaeng tersayangnya tengah asik berkutat dengan PSPnya, Kyuhyun.. Merasa penasaran, Sungmin dengan langkah pasti berjalan mendekat ke Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Merasa ada pergerakan dari samping tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber pergerakan tadi. Lee Sungmin..

"Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin hanya duduk di sampingnya dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Hm.." Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

"Gwenchana? Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hyung?" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Agaknya, Kyuhyun mulai terbawa suasana yang benar-benar menciptakan keheningan yang melembut.

"Gwenchana, Kyu." Jawab Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas sembari tersenyum manis ke arah dongsaengnya itu. Meskipun setelahnya Sungmin kembali memutuskan kontak pandang mereka.

"Aku hanya merindukan bintang." Sambung Sungmin ketika menyadari Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun berdiam seperti itu untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih berarti dari Sungmin. Kebersamaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun menjadikan keduanya lebih saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Hng?" Sungmin terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Maksudku, kau tahu kan aku sering memandangi langit saat malam. Itu karena aku ingin melihat bintang. Malam ini, disaat aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk memandangnya, bintang sama sekali tak ada. Satu pun, tak ada yang berniat untuk menggantung indah di langit." Jelas Sungmin. Kentara sekali ada nada kesal saat ia berbicara seperti itu. Kyuhyun sebagai pendengar, hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sedikit kecewa sih, sebenarnya." Sambung Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar curhatan dari hyungnya ini. Sungmin ternyata masih memiliki sifat 'childish' yang sangat kental. Sebegitu kecewanya kah ia?

"Kau bisa melihatnya besok malam, hyung. Tenang saja." Bujuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian menyimpan PSPnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu dengan lembut merangkul pundak Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

Berbeda saat dengan Donghae, Sungmin sama sekali tak merasa canggung ketika Kyuhyun yang memberikannya perhatian seperti ini.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam. Duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggung di bagian kiri ranjang. Masih dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger indah di atas bahu Sungmin. Mata mereka berdua kini fokus menatap keluar jendela yang berada di hadapan mereka. Langit malam yang kelam. Malam ini, Sungmin kembali menatap langit yang sama. Hanya saja, dengan orang yang berbeda. Dua orang yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sungmin. Sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

Kyuhyun agaknya sudah mulai mengantuk dan Sungmin menyadarinya. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kita tidur, Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin pelan. Sungmin tertawa kecil ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun sudah hampir tertutup sempurna.

Dengan gontai, Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya di tubuh Sungmin dan berdiri. Lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kamar itu. Hanya satu ranjang yang ada di kamar itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan tidur seranjang lagi.

Sungmin memperbaiki letak selimut mereka ketika ia sudah berbaring di samping Kyuhyun.

Selamat malam, Lee Sungmin..

Selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun..

.

.

Di tengah kebisuan malam, seorang namja masih terjaga. Disaat roomatenya sudah tertidur bahkan mendengkur dengan keras, ia masih menatap langit yang ada di balik kaca jendelanya. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.20 a.m. Namun pemuda itu masih setia memandang langit di hadapannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia masih mencari refleksi dirinya di langit itu. Refleksi yang jarang manusia-manusia lain perhatikan jika memandang langit malam. Semua perhatian orang akan kembali tertuju kepada bintang, lebih ke bintang. Berbeda dengan pemuda ini. Ditengah gemerlap bintang, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari titik-titikan itu. Bulan. Satu benda langit yang jarang dipuja. Benda langit yang selalu menemani bintang, namun tak semegerlap bintang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, Donghae sangat membenci bintang. Aneh untuk pribadi lembut seperti Donghae, jika tak menyukai bintang. Sebuah titik indah, benar kan? Bintang memang indah, Donghae tak pernah menampik kenyataan itu. Donghae juga membenci bintang karena setiap Donghae akan menghitungnya, ia pasti gagal. Dan seakan mengejeknya, salah satu dari titik-titikan itu akan bersinar sedikit lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Donghae benar-benar membenci keadaan itu.

Donghae jauh lebih menyukai bulan. Karena bulan tak dapat memancarkan cahanya sendiri. Donghae hanya tak ingin munafik. Ia hanya mau menyadarkan dirinya yang sangat mirip dengan bulan. Ia juga tak bisa hidup tanpa seorang 'bintang' dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, hyung. Ini memang terdengar gila, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya." Ucap seorang namja frustasi kepada namja yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar di hadapannya.

"Kau hanya perlu jujur padanya, Kyu.." Lirih namja itu. Ia tersenyum menenangkan sembari menatap dongsaengnya. Mencoba meruntuhkan sikap dinginnya, ia masih menyayangi namja di hadapannya. Sekalipun namja itu benar-benar jahil dan tak jauh dari kata 'evil', Cho Kyuhyun masih seorang dongsaeng dari Lee Donghae. Donghae harus mengingatnya dengan baik.

Sinar keraguan bertambah banyak dari wajah Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak yakin sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Sungmin adalah orang yang selalu di sampingmu, Kyu.. Aku tahu dia setidaknya memiliki perasaan itu untukmu. Percaya pada hyung." Ujarnya menenangkan namja di hadapannya yang kelihatan semakin kalut.

Dengan sebuah tepukan lembut pada bahunya, Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum pasrah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Geurae.. Kau menang, hyung. Aku akan berbicara padanya nanti malam." Senyuman indah terpatri di bibir Donghae ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Ia harus bahagia.'

Kalimat itulah yang sedari tadi terucap dengan tegas di benak Donghae. Kalimat yang berisi ambigu. Ia? Siapa? Kyuhyun? Sungmin? Atau dirinya sendiri? Donghae tak mengerti siapa yang seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sini.

"Dasar bodoh.." Sekali lagi, ucapan yang sama terdengar diantara hembusan angin balkon sore itu. Namun ucapan itu terlalu kecil untuk dapat di dengar oleh sang objek, Lee Donghae. Namja tampan dengan suara emas itu hanya bisa menatap Donghae dari kejauhan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

Yesung bukan anak kecil yang tak bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi diantara ketiga dongsaengnya tersebut. Sungmin, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun hanya sebagian dari orang yang belum benar-benar bisa mengerti apa yang tengah mereka rasakan. Yang benar saja, selama ini hanya Yesung yang menyadari ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Meskipun Sungmin dan Donghae tampak berusaha menepisnya, tapi Yesung adalah Yesung. Seperti anugerah, Yesung diberikan Tuhan kemampuan untuk menyelami mata seseorang. Dan bukan karena tebak-tebakan, apa yang Yesung lihat adalah kenyataan yang selalu berusaha ditepis oleh keduanya. Meski salah satu dari mereka, Kyuhyun, tampak menikmati semuanya.

.

.

Sungmin adalah bintang. Donghae adalah bulan. Seperti halnya bulan, Donghae hanya bisa berharap dari Sungmin. Berharap tentang kelanjutan hidupnya esok. Bulan juga hanya satu diantara taburan-taburan indah sang bintang. Seperti Sungmin dengan banyaknya kelebihannya dan Donghae dengan satu hal yang ia punya.

Senyum.

Hal itulah yang selama ini Donghae punya untuk Sungmin. Tak adil memang, namun itulah hukum alam.

Sadar atau tidak, kehidupan dua manusia itu juga saling beriringan dengan bulan ataupun bintang.

.

"Aku tahu hyung mencintainya." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut kepada namja yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Hyung sangat menyukai bintang, bukan? Apa hyung lupa kalau bintang selalu beriringan dengan bulan?" Kening Sungmin semakin mengkerut ketika mendengar penuturan asing dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun persis seperti orang dewasa saat ini. Meski Kyuhyun memang sudah dewasa, tapi percayalah, Sungmin baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun sedewasa ini.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat Sungmin shock. Sungmin tak menyangka jika selama ini Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun berusaha untuk sabar dan pasrah ketika Sungmin berkata kalau ia selama ini hanya mengaggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaeng, tak lebih. Dan bagaimana peran Kyuhyun sekarang yang berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu dia menyayangi hyung lebih dari seorang 'hyung'.." Lirih Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Jangan bodohi perasaan hyung lagi, hyung pasti tahu maksudku." Dan dengan itu, Kyuhyun menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin. Dengan senyum pedih yang masih sempat ia beri untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan keluar dari café itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang termenung sendirian. Sungmin masih mencoba menyelami perkataan Kyuhyun yang sepeti teka-teki ditelinganya.

"Aku ragu.." Sungmin terkekeh kecil diantara gumamannya sendiri.

"Bintang memang selalu tampak bersama bulan.. Namun, bulan belum tentu harus tampak bersama bintang.." Sambung Sungmin pelan.

.

.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Lee Donghae." Kata Yesung datar.

Merasa tak terima, Donghae mendelik ke arah Yesung.

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, hyung." Ucap Donghae membalas ucapan Yesung.

"Nyatanya kau memang seperti itu, Hae." Ucapan Yesung mulai sedikit melembut. Yesung sadar, menyadarkan seorang Lee Donghae dengan cara keras, tak akan membuahkan hasil yang pasti. Bisa saja akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar hanya karena ini.

Yesung melirik Donghae yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Agak sedikit kasihan melihat kekalutan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tak tahu ini apa, hyung. Aku tak mungkin.. Ish! Kau tahu hyung, aku masih normal.." Racau Donghae kalut. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, Yesung ingin mendengar semua curahan hati Donghae dulu. Setelahnya, ia bisa mengambil sebuah jalan tengah yang mungkin saja bisa memperbaiki keadaan dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tak mungkin menyukai Sungmin hyung.." Lirih Donghae.

Yesung yang melihat dongsaengnya menundukkan kepala itu, dengan perlahan mendekat ke Donghae dan mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Jangan menjadi orang bodoh lagi, Hae. Kau tahu? Semakin kau berusaha menepisnya, semakin kau terjebak diantaranya. Ini permainan antara nasib dan takdir, Hae. Kau harus pintar mengambil keputusan." Sebuah kalimat yang memiliki arti akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kim Jongwoon.

"Kecanggungan kalian karena masa lalu yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kami semua sadar, kalian bahkan jarang saling bertegur sapa. Dan aku rasa kedekatan kalian akhir-akhir ini, mulai dari fanservice di atas panggung hingga kedekatan kalian di luar panggung yang menumbuhkan semuanya. Kalian berdua terlalu menikmati moment-moment yang kalian ciptakan sendiri." Sebuah suara dengan nada tegas masuk ke dalam telinga Donghae dan Yesung. Suara yang sangat mereka kenal, suara dari dance machine Super Junior, Lee Hyukjae. Donghae menatap tak percaya ketika melihat Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Shindong sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Tak usah kaget, hyung. Yesung hyung memberitahu kami tentang semuanya." Ucap si polos, Kim Ryeowook. Namun sayang, ucapan polos itu membuat Yesung mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Jangan takut dengan hubungan yang seperti ini, Hae. Kami saudaramu, kami akan melindungi kalian berdua. Tenang saja." Kali ini, Shindong berucap dengan nada lembut seakan memberi kekuatan untuk Donghae yang terlihat sangat kalut sekarang.

Donghae kemudian menatap ketiga hyungnya dan satu dongsaengnya. Mereka semua tersenyum ketika Donghae menatap mereka. Donghae kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat rasa khawatir itu muncul kembali di benaknya.

"Dia tak mencintaiku, hyung. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau ia mencintaimu." Ucap seorang namja yang entah datang dari mana. Membuat Donghae terkejut setengah mati. Dengan ragu, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku pusing, Kyu.." Donghae yang seperti ini, sangat lucu. Wajah Donghae yang kalut dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan ditambah keningnya yang mengkerut bingung. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah berusaha menahan tawa mereka ketika melihat wajah Donghae sekarang. Shindong dan Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Mereka berdua cukup dewasa untuk tak tertawa disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Dia tak menerimaku, hyung." Ada jeda sebentar. Kyuhyun ingin melihat reaksi Donghae. Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika melihat Donghae semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia mencintaimu, hyung.." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka tahu ada nada sakit yang terdengar dari suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang patah hati. Mereka tentu saja merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Sejahil-jahilnya Kyuhyun, ia tetap maknae mereka. Maknae yang sangat mereka sayangi. Terlebih Donghae. Donghae benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Tak seharusnya ia memberi harapan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.." Satu bisikan keluar dari bibir Donghae.

"Gwenchana, aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang, hyung. Kau dan Sungmin hyung pantas bahagia." Ucap maknae itu sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang memperlihatkan seberapa besar dia terluka.

"Hyung harus membahagiakan dia. Aku yakin dia mencintai hyung." Sambung Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia tak tersenyum. Hanya mendesah lelah. Ia merasa pengorbanannya untuk Sungmin sudah cukup sampai disini. Setidaknya, ia berhasil menyadarkan Donghae. Kyuhyun jadi teringat Sungmin yang ia tinggal sendirian di café. Ah, mudah-mudahan Sungmin juga dapat mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun maksud.

.

.

Sungmin adalah bintang.

Donghae adalah bulan.

Satu hal yang selalu mereka lewatkan adalah langit. Langit, dimana refleksi diri mereka secara imajinatif terpampang indah. Bulan dan Bintang. Dua benda langit yang sangat amat berbeda namun tak bisa terpisah. Bintang dan bulan merefleksikan diri menjadi lebih indah ditengah kegelapan langit malam. Satu hal yang hampir Donghae dan Sungmin lupakan adalah bagaimana makna sesungguhnya dari kegelapan. Kegelapan yang selalu menjadi tempat mereka 'hidup'.

Kegelapan akan membuatmu kabur. Kau tak akan bisa melihat semua dengan jelas.

Sungmin dan Donghae terlalu menikmati refleksi diri mereka. hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berada ditengah 'kebutaan' batin. Gelap. Sangat gelap untuk mereka menyadari perasaan yang selama ini menjadi pengikat diantara mereka. Perasaan yang selalu berusaha mereka tepis.

Perasaan cinta.

.

.

"Hyung?" Tegur Donghae saat melihat Sungmin berdiri di balkon dorm mereka. Hati Donghae berdesir saat melihat Sungmin menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum sangat manis. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Melihat bintang?" Tebak Donghae yang dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

Malam ini benar-benar indah. Berbeda dari malam dimana Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa melihat langit kosong. Sekarang, langit itu tampak lengkap. Tuhan dengan kemurahan hatinya menabur titik-titikan berlian itu dan menaruh bulan untuk menemani bintang.

"Aku tak suka bintang." Sungmin melemparkan pandangan bertanya saat Donghae berkata seperti itu.

"Ketika aku menghitungnya, aku tak pernah berhasil. Itu menjengkelkan." Ucap Donghae dengan nada merajuk. Agaknya ia benar-benar membenci bintang, eh?

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Wajah kesal Donghae berganti dengan senyum ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat indah ketika tertawa. Benar-benar bersinar. Seperti bintang.

"Aku ingin memiliki bintang." Kata Donghae lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Ia mengerti dengan benar maksud perkataan Donghae.

"Lalu? Apa kau yakin bulan bisa memiliki bintang?" Tanya Sungmin seakan menantang Donghae.

Donghae kemudian tersenyum percaya diri. "Tentu saja, karena bintang juga sangat mencintai bulan."

Sungmin mendecih pelan. Ia benar-benar suka saat menggoda Donghae seperti ini.

"Percaya diri sekali. Bahkan aku tak menyukai bulan." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Jangan berbohong." Menyadari perbedaan nada dari Donghae, Sungmin kemudian menatap Donghae yang tengah memandang bulan.

"Aku capek, hyung.." Eluh Donghae.

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga capek, bodoh.." Balas Sungmin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke berlian-berlian yang menggantung indah di atas sana.

"Sekarang, kau mau memelukku?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Menghentikan fokus Sungmin pada bintang-bintang yang indah itu.

Donghae merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah bersiap untuk memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah frustasi lalu segera memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Donghae tersenyum ketika menyadari Sungmin memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau bodoh.." Gumam Sungmin di dalam dekapan Donghae. Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja ikan itu. Sementara itu, Donghae hanya bisa mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin. Mencoba memberi Sungmin kenyamanan yang lebih.

"Aku memang bodoh, hyung.. Mianhae.." Ujar Donghae tulus. Ia benar-benar menyesali hatinya yang sempat mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh untuk namja yang sekarang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku membencimu.." Gumam Sungmin lagi dengan suara yang agak serak. Menyadari itu, Donghae melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau menangis, hyung?" Tanya Donghae lembut kepada Sungmin yang masih terus mengeluarkan kristal bening itu dari matanya. Air-air itu terus mengalir melewati pipi Sungmin lalu jatuh ke lantai balkon.

"Kau.." Sungmin member jeda sedikit. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Aku.. hiks.. kau membuatku tampak.. hiks.. seperti orang bodoh.. hiks.." Sungmin berusaha berbicara diantara tangisnya. Donghae yang melihat itu, dengan perlahan mengahapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terus mengalir di pipi Sungmin.

"Kau memelukku, bahkan mencium keningku.. kau melakukannya di saat kita masih kaku.. hiks.. aku bingung, kau tahu! Hiks.. kau menyebalkan, Lee Donghae!" Donghae kembali mendekap Sungmin dengan erat. Ia sudah cukup sakit melihat Sungmin menangis, sekarang ia harus mendengar seluruh keluhan Sungmin untuknya. Tidak, Donghae tak mampu.

Donghae membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Sungmin. Rupanya Sungmin sama sekali belum berhenti menangis. Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin, berusaha membuat Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ssst, diamlah hyung.. Maafkan aku.." Bisik Donghae lembut kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menangis mengingat semua yang sudah Donghae lakukan kepadanya.

Perlahan suara isak tangis itu mulai mereda. Membuat Donghae lega.

Donghae melonggarkan pelukan mereka lalu mengunci tatapan Sungmin.

"Jadi? Kau memaafkanku, hyung?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berdua masih bertatapan. Saling menyelami bola mata masing-masing lawan kontak mereka. Jarak wajah keduanya lumayan dekat. Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah hyungnya itu. Mata foxy yang benar-benar berkilau. Pipi tembem bagai marshmallow yang sangat lucu. Hidung kecil dan mancung. Dan yang terakhir, bibir berbentuk 'M' yang sangat menggoda.

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, dengan perlahan kedua bibir itu saling mendekat dan berusaha untuk saling bertaut. Hanya menempel. Namun cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaan mereka berdua. Ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sungmin yang memerah malu. Kali ini, Donghae yakin. Namja di hadapannya juga mencintainya.

CUP

Donghae melebarkan matanya tak percaya saat Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Dan dengan mata foxynya, menatap Donghae sembari tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Saranghae, Hae.." Ungkap namja manis itu kepada Donghae. Membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Nado saranghae, Lee Sungmin.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.." Balas Donghae mesra.

Sungmin dan Donghae kemudian memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu menengadah ke atas. Tepatnya ke langit. Mereka berdua tersenyum sembari menatap bintang dan bulan yang benar-benar indah di atas sana.

Hari ini, bintang dan bulan menyatukan mereka. Menyatukan dua perasaan yang tak mungkin bisa bersama, namun pantas bersama.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin.

Mereka berdua hanya dua anak manusia yang baru saja selesai dengan perasaan mereka. Selesai, jangan berharap banyak dengan kata-kata itu. Selesai yang dimaksud adalah selesai dalam tahap seleksi pertama yang diberikan Tuhan untuk mereka. Setelah ini, masih banyak yang harus mereka hadapi. Menghadapi takdir dan nasib yang tak bisa mereka cegah datangnya. Mereka berharap, ketika bersama semua akan mudah. Namun, takdir bisa saja berkehendak lain. Ia tak akan selalu sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa berdoa untuk hubungan mereka.

Sungmin dan Donghae hanya manusia biasa. Mereka jelas percaya tentang takdir dan nasib. Yang mana yang bisa diubah dan yang mana yang tak dapat kita ubah. Cinta. Sampai sekarang, menjadi teka-teki untuk mereka dan mereka tak bisa menempatkan kata itu termasuk takdir atau nasib. Jika memang ia nasib, kenapa semua orang berkata kalau 'Jodoh ada ditangan Tuhan'? Kedua anak manusia ini bingung dan terkadang mereka akan membehentikan pikiran mereka saat mereka mulai mengingat-ngingat tentang cinta, takdir, dan nasib.

Sungmin dan Donghae meyakini satu hal.

Bintang dan bulan hanya refleksi imajinatif dari diri mereka, bukan sesungguhnya. Jadi mereka berdua tak perlu bersusah payah menghancurkan langit malam yang kelam agar bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah untuk mereka nantinya.

.

.

**END**

Annyeong~! Ff ini hanya selingan krna aku benar-benar ngadat utk lanjutin ff" lainnya#plakk Mianhaeee~~ *bungkuk

Dian cuma mau bilang, yang suka dengan ff ini mohon review yah ^^


End file.
